<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grace by actually_ihavenoidea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867138">grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_ihavenoidea/pseuds/actually_ihavenoidea'>actually_ihavenoidea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>divinely uninspired to a hellish extent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, actually I don't know if this counts as angst, ennoshita is tired already</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_ihavenoidea/pseuds/actually_ihavenoidea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kageyama! I’m here!” </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t so dark anymore. His limbs started to tingle, some feeling coming back. Maybe he could reach the surface again? Maybe he could start racing towards the top again? </p><p> </p><p>“Forget about junior high. I’ll take any toss I can get. Gratefully. I’ll jump anywhere. I’ll hit any ball. So toss to me.” </p><p> </p><p>There it was. The sun. His head broke through the surface and he could breathe again. Hinata would be there. There was a chance Kageyama could reach the top of the world like he’d always dreamed. Someone was willing to race him there. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>divinely uninspired to a hellish extent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! </p><p>I hate this piece! I feel like it started out really well and then I took some time away from it and it just doesn't flow the way I want and I'm not good at fluff but that's what this is and ugh. But! here it is anyway :) pls enjoy it.</p><p>Follow me on Twitter if you want :) I’m always down to chat: @/noidea_actually</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>“I was only just a breath removed from going to waste.” </em> </b>
</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em> “What were you doing for the last three years?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was cold. Kageyama felt like he’d just fallen into an ocean, the splash momentous as the icy water fell and surrounded him. How could this kid be okay with such wasted talent? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kageyama, go sit on the bench.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Further down. He just wanted to win. What was so wrong with that? His coach’s words echoed throughout his head and the pain from the rejection of his teammates, encased his entire body. His limbs were starting to feel heavy. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No matter how outstanding you are, if you fail to get along and hinder your teammates, you’re not wanted.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was getting darker. There it was again. His talent, his dedication, his passion; none of it mattered. All of it was for nothing. Because he couldn’t get along with his teammates. No one understood though. Not really. He was just tired of slowing down so everyone could keep up. Would anyone even try to catch up with him as he raced towards the top? What’s the point? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He’s the egocentric king. The oppressive dictator.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Any trace of sunlight and warmth were gone now. He had resigned himself to his fate. He was ready to let the water take him. If he wasn’t going to be able to get rid of his past self; to change and grow, then why bother? He should just remain “the King” or give up on volleyball, right? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But that was back in junior high right? You toss to me just fine. It makes no difference to me.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was like something had jolted him awake. He stared wide-eyed at this short, annoying, unskilled, kid next to him. It was still dark, though. There was still a chance that Hinata was all talk. He was right, but did that really matter if no one would be there? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kageyama! I’m here!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was getting brighter. His limbs started to tingle, some feeling coming back. Maybe he could reach the surface again? Maybe he could start racing towards the top again? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Forget about junior high. I’ll take any toss I can get. Gratefully. I’ll jump anywhere. I’ll hit any ball. So toss to me.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There it was. The sun. His head broke through the surface and he could breathe again. Hinata would be there. There was a chance Kageyama could reach the top of the world like he’d always dreamed. Someone was willing to race him there. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So I don’t care if I’m cut out for it or not. I’m going to do battle with this body and win and win, and be on the court as long as I can.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And there it was. Hinata and him. They were the same. Really, they both simply wanted to play volleyball for as long as they could. Winning was just their way to do that. They didn’t <em> want </em>the feeling of victory unless it was a product of their ability to stay on the court and play as long as they could. Someone understood. Someone finally got what Kageyama had been trying to convey for years. The fact that Hinata was completely inept at volleyball was keeping him frozen in place though. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “To break the wall in front of a spiker. That’s the setter’s job.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was still just floating, but he could meet Hinata where he was. But how? He would be willing to help him out because Hinata's light guided him back to the surface.  If it meant they could stay on the court longer, he would be willing to slow down just a little so Hinata could catch up. He just wasn’t sure how. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You need to synch with Hinata’s style or his talent or um… you know, use them to your advantage somehow.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Suga-san was there to give him a direction to swim; to explain <em>how</em> to meet Hinata where he was. And Kageyama didn’t need to slow down, per say, but force Hinata up to his level somehow. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You told me not to watch the ball. When my eyes are open, I can’t help but watch the ball.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure where Hinata’s blind trust came from, but it was there nonetheless; Kageyama couldn’t ignore it. And because of it, this one kid, this one person he’d only known for a few weeks, had brought back his excitement for volleyball. It was challenging for sure, <em> but it was fun.  </em></p><p> </p><p>That thought was terrifying to Kageyama. He’d been playing volleyball for years, and sure, he loved it. And at one point maybe he had fun, but it’s been so long since he’d felt that way that he’d forgotten what it was like. </p><p> </p><p>But now, a<em>fter only knowing this kid for a few weeks</em>, his true love of volleyball was back? Just how drawn was he to Hinata Shoyo? How much would this scrubby tangerine hurt him if he got too close? </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shook the thought away. It was just volleyball. Hinata was just his partner; one of his spikers. No. He didn’t have to worry because Kageyama had erected massive walls and no way was Hinata going to bring them down so quickly. He was sure of it. </p><p> </p><p>At least until their practice match with the Karasuno municipal team. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But as long as I’m here, you’re invincible.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he was screwed. Hinata had fully surrounded Kageyama in his sunshine and Kageyama was in serious danger of getting burnt. He had to keep this infatuation under control. Because that was all it was. An infatuation. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Nationals rolled around though, he knew it was more than that. He watched helplessly as Hinata collapsed on the court and his heart dropped. Every part of him wanted to run over to his best friend and hold him, but he held back. His heart ached as Hinata begged Takeda to let him keep playing. When he saw the endless tears running down Hinata’s flushed cheeks, he cursed himself for not saying something earlier. He <em> knew </em>something was wrong, but he was so afraid of showing too much affection towards the spiker, that he didn’t say anything. </p><p> </p><p>As Yachi took Hinata out of the gym, Kageyama had to keep himself from leaving the game and running after them. It was at that moment that he knew he couldn’t ignore it anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was in love with Hinata. </p><p> </p><p>And how could he not be? </p><p> </p><p>Before meeting Hinata, Kageyma was so close to giving up on ever being truly successful in volleyball. He was ready to drown in his own mistake; was ready to accept that no one would ever truly understand why he was so passionate about the sport. His future would be filled with lost hopes, forgotten dreams, and voices on constant replay that said he was a waste of talent and space. </p><p> </p><p>Then there was this dumbass standing above him, sobbing, challenging him. Wasn’t that poetic? Hinata had always been above Kageyama. The skills he lacked were made up for ten-fold in effort, passion, and drive. The simple fact that Hinata didn’t care about everyone telling him he was too short to make it put him leagues above Kageyama. All Kageyama could do was hope to catch up to him one day. It was a race he would join any day. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata had saved Kageyama. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like he could do anything about it though. He had seen the number of girls, and even guys, who confessed to Hinata. The latter thought that he kept it a secret; he liked to play off that he didn’t get confessions, but Kageyama saw him get pulled aside every so often. He didn’t want to be just another person who had proclaimed their love for the sunny spiker. Despite the absurd number of confessions he got, Hinata remained single. </p><p> </p><p>“No time for dating! I have to focus all my attention on volleyball so I can beat you one day Bakageyama!” </p><p> </p><p>That was his response any time Kageyama asked him why he never said yes to any of his suitors. It was also another reason Kageyama hid his feelings; he knew he’d just get rejected. </p><p> </p><p>For the rest of their first year, Kageyama played tug-of-war with his feelings for Hinata, going back and forth between telling him and keeping them to himself to save their friendship. </p><p> </p><p>When their second year started, Kageyama settled on being just friends with Hinata. It would be difficult, but he figured it would be better in the long run because then he could ensure that Hinata would always be a part of his life. There wouldn’t be any messy break-ups or increased expectations that he wouldn’t be able to meet. </p><p> </p><p>On their first day of second year, Kageyama had gotten to the gym extra early so he could be there before the new first years. As he was tossing the ball to begin his serve, the door slammed open and he jolted in surprise. Hinata was standing there, already in his gym clothes, pointing an accusatory finger at Kageyama, almost a perfect mirror image of the year prior. </p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama!” his eyebrows were scrunched up in annoyance as he stomped over to the taller boy. <em> Cute</em>, Kegayama thought and blushed. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata stood uncomfortably close to Kageyama, staring up at him. His eyes were shining with an intense determination and Kageyama had to look away. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your problem, huh?” Hinata yelled and Kageyama snapped his head back to him, shocked. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>My </em>problem?” he scoffed, “you’re the one coming in here yelling at me first thing in the morning. You messed up my serve,” he stared down at Hinata, blue eyes taking on the same determination as the golden brown ones he had come to love. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Well your serves suck anyway!” </p><p> </p><p>He blinked down as Hinata. What was going on? Thinking back on the past few days, he tried to figure out if he’d done anything wrong. Had he forgotten one of their meet-ups at the park? Had he said something offensive? He hadn’t even seen Hinata in a few days. Why was he coming in here on their first day of classes, angry and insulting his serves. Kageyama wasn’t sure, but it annoyed him, so he didn’t care to figure it out. </p><p> </p><p>“How the heck can you say that to me, Mr. Let-Me-Whack-My-Teammates-in-the-Head-with-My-Serve-Because-I’m-a-Dumbass,” he threw his hands up and took a step towards Hinata. The shorter boy bristled, face reddening, and took a step back. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, well. That was one time! I’m working on it! And I’m gonna get better than you at serving! You’ll see!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Sure! That’ll happen the same time that Kiyoko agrees to marry Tanaka. So, hm, let’s think, oh right. NEVER.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s more likely than you getting better at smiling without looking like a Ghastly!” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the same likelihood that you’ll ever stop being a dumbass! So again, never!” </p><p> </p><p>“At least I know what a high-5 is!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what a high-5 is!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! After we had to teach you, Bakageyama! Who doesn’t know how to high-5?” Hinata had gotten closer to him again, his head was right under Kageyama’s chin. If he wanted to, he could wrap his arms around Hinata and tuck him into his chest and he’d fit perfectly. It was hard to resist.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you yelling at me for anyway, you scrub? All I was doing was peacefully minding my own business when you came in here yelling like a maniac!” He glared down at Hinata and watched as his partner’s face softened for a brief moment before he blushed and the annoyance returned. </p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re a dummy!” </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell? What did I do?!” What was up with Hinata? Kageyama really couldn't think of anything that he might have done to warrant this. They hadn’t argued this senselessly in a long while. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s what you <em> didn’t </em>do! Wh-what you haven’t done,” he trailed off and looked away, pouting before quickly looking back at Kageyama. “You’re so stupid!” </p><p> </p><p>“W-what? What are you talking about, you moron?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ever going to get over yourself and ask me out or not?!” Hinata screeched, fist clenched at his sides, head dropping down to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama froze. </p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” Did Hinata really just ask that? Was this real? Was it a dream? Was he still sleeping? Maybe he didn't actually get to the gym early? His head was spinning. This couldn’t be real. He had wanted to ask Hinata out for so long. He wanted to hold him freely and kiss him and go on dates and spend every minute possible with Hinata. If this wasn’t real, if it was a dream...well, he doesn’t know what would happen, but he’d be sad when he woke up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Smack!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s head whipped up to see Kageyama with his hands resting on his own, now red, cheeks, eyes squeezed shut. A second later he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He stared down at Hinata fiercely. </p><p> </p><p>“B-Baka w-what are you—“ Hinata started stepping back, hands up, ready to fight. Kageyama caught them though and he looked up at his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama looked..scared? Nervous? Worried? Hinata wasn’t sure. </p><p> </p><p>“Say that again,” Kageyama all but whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“What? No. Don’t tease me, Kageyama. You heard me the fi-“ Hinata started trying to pull away and Kageyama couldn’t have that. He tightened his grip on Hinata’s wrist and pleaded. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please, </em>Hinata,” his voice cracked. He needed this to be real. He needed to hear it again. Ever since Nationals, his head had been consumed with only thoughts of Hinata. How soft his hair was, the way he looked in midair as he went for one of Kageyama’s tosses, his adorable flailing when Tanaka and Noya teased him, his tough guy act, his passion, his determination, his sunshine. Kageyama could hardly think of anything else. </p><p> </p><p>If Hinata returned his feelings, he didn’t need anything else. With Hinata, he’d always have love in his life, he knew it. Even if they broke up later on in a fiery explosion of despair, he knew Hinata well enough to know he wouldn’t leave Kageyama alone. They could work through it just as they had everything else. And with Hinata, he’d always have volleyball. He didn’t need anything else. This was the common ground he’d been longing for with Hinata. He was always hoping they’d end up on the same page, but was too scared to just be another mistake in Hinata’s book. </p><p> </p><p>But if Hinata returned his feelings… </p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked away, but made no effort to pull out of Kageyama’s grip. “Kageyama, please… this was hard enough,” he whispered, biting his lips. Kageyama noticed the shine of tears starting and felt his heart race. </p><p> </p><p>No. He couldn’t mess this up before it even started. He didn’t want Hinata to give up. </p><p> </p><p>“Hinata,” he tried, but Hinata closed his eyes, making the first few tears fall, and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata, please,” he needed Hinata to look at him. To see the sincerity he was trying to convey. Hinata obstinately refused though and Kageyama wasn’t sure what to do. So he did what he did best, and acted on instinct. </p><p> </p><p>Moving one of his hands from one of Hinata’s wrists, he laced their fingers together and brought the other hand up to his cheek, turning Hinata’s head towards him. </p><p> </p><p>“Shoyo, please. Look at me.” Hinata opened his eyes and looked at Kageyama. He was breathtaking. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he leaned down and Hinata’s eyes widened. When their lips finally connected, Kageyama melted. Hinata’s lips were soft, albeit slightly salty from his tears, and they fit perfectly against his own. At first, it didn’t seem that Hinata was going to kiss back and Kageyama was about to pull away and apologize. As soon as he tried though, Hinata’s arms were around his neck, keeping him in place. His own hands moved to Hinata’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>This was everything he’d been wanting for the past year, even if he didn’t realize it at first. Hinata had saved Kageyama way before he even knew he needed saving. </p><p> </p><p>When they eventually separated, Kageyama slowly opened his eyes to meet Hinata’s and once again, his breath was stolen. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked back at him with so much love, so much kindness, so much grace, that Kageyama wanted to cry. In fact he almost did, but before he could get the chance to cry or even say anything to Hinata, they were interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahem!” they jumped apart and looked up to see a displeased Ennoshita and bemused Tanaka standing at the entrance with a bunch of wide eyed first years. </p><p> </p><p>“Finally!” Tanaka laughed loudly and Kageyama felt himself blush from head to toe. </p><p> </p><p>“Tanaka, please don’t encourage this,” Ennoshita sighed, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Ryu!” Noya popped out of nowhere, “what did I miss?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama finally manned up and kissed Hinata! You owe me ¥300,” he grinned. </p><p> </p><p>“Guys, please,” Ennoshita tried again. </p><p> </p><p>“No wait! That’s not the bet!” Noya protested before pushing past Tanaka and eagerly looking at Hinata and Kageyama. </p><p> </p><p>“Shoyo, who made the first move?” </p><p> </p><p>The two of them looked at each other, blushed again, and looked away quickly. Hinata brought a hand up to rub the back of his head</p><p> </p><p>Avoiding eye contact, he said “Well, technically I did, I gue—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Noya interrupted, “pay up, Ryu! You owe <em> me </em>¥300!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hold up,” Tanaka folded his arms across his chest, “how do we know that’s true?” </p><p> </p><p>“Um,” someone spoke up from the crowd, “it’s true. Hinata-senpai shouted,” the first year shouzjed up his hair to look like Hinata’s and screeched in one of the better Hinata impressions the upperclassmen had heard yet, “‘are you ever going to get over yourself and ask me out or not?!’” I heard him,” the kid said, returning to normal. Hinata blushed further. </p><p> </p><p><em> So cute, </em> Kageyama’s heart throbbed. He could stare at Hinata all day and never get tired of doing so. In fact, he would have if he hadn’t finally registered what the first year said.  </p><p> </p><p>“Wait! You saw everything?!” he yelled angrily at the first year, and stalked over to the innocent child. </p><p> </p><p>“Bakageyama, wait!” Hinata stepped in front of him, and put his hands on his chest to try to keep Kageyama from attacking a new recruit. </p><p> </p><p>After getting over the initial shock and thrill of Hinata touching him now that he knew how Hinata felt, he got frustrated again. </p><p> </p><p>“Hinata, boke! Move so I can teach this first year a lesson!” </p><p> </p><p>“No! You’re going to scare him away! We need members!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to scare him away! I’m just gonna talk to him nicely!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know how to do that Baka! You’re all doom and terror!” </p><p> </p><p>While they were arguing, one of the first years turned to Ennoshita, “weren’t they just kissing? Don’t they like each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Ennoshita sighed again, it was too early for all of this. “Unfortunately, they really like each other.” </p><p> </p><p>“So this is…normal…?” another kid asked and Tanaka laughed loudly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! You don’t want to see them when they’re actually angry at each other. They don’t talk at all and practice is really awkward!”  Ennoshita took a deep breath before trying to address the two arguing second years. </p><p> </p><p>“Guys!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not ‘doom’ and ‘terror’ you, scrub!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes you are! Your face is so scary!” </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t seem to bother scrubby tangerines since one was just kissing this ‘scary’ face!” At that they both stopped arguing and stared at each other, realizing that, yes, that had indeed just kissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t so bad kissing scrubby tangerines though…right?” Hinata looked down, fiddling with his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>How many times would Hinata make Kageyama’s heart skip? </p><p> </p><p>“Well...yeah… it was fine… I’d do it again…” he responded, looking away. </p><p> </p><p>“Well… would you… wanna do it again? As my...boyfriend?” </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama turned quickly to Hinata, “hey! No! I was gonna ask you that!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well I didn’t want to wait another year,” Hinata scoffed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Tanaka you owe me ¥200 more!” Noya shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait hold on, Noya!” </p><p> </p><p>“Enough!” Ennoshita finally yelled and everything stopped. He turned to Kageyama and Hinata and they both jolted at the cold glare directed at them. Then he turned towards the other two third years present, their spines straightening quickly when Ennoshita stared them down.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I’m sure Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Kiyoko and the rest of the team will be happy to split our pool accordingly. But now is not the time  You both will start practice with 5 laps of flying receives.” Noya and Tanaka groaned, but Ennoshita glared at them again and they saluted him, gave a hurried, “yes captain” and sprinted to the club room to change. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other. <em> They made bets on us?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Now, you two idiots,” he scolded, turning towards Hinata and Kageyama. If looks could kill, the two second years would be dead several times over. Daichi would be proud. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re all very glad that your single shared brain cell was finally able to bring you two together,” a few of the first years laughed and the new couple bristled in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“But there are going to be rules. The first of which is no explicit activities done in the gym!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Ennoshita-sa—er—<em> senpai, </em>we weren’t doing anything—“ Hinata tried, and relaxed a bit, before being cut off. </p><p> </p><p>“That includes making out, Hinata-kun!” he seethed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yessir,” Hinata stood at attention and Ennoshita narrowed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You two are banned from the gym,” he began and the freak duo protested loudly before being cut off again. </p><p> </p><p>“Just for morning practice,” he finished, speaking over their complaints. His frown molded into a smirk. “You’ll be back for afternoon practice so the first years can see the standard we have set for them. I don’t want to scare them away just yet though.” </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other, Hinata smiled widely and Kageyama smirked proudly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Captain,” they responded. </p><p> </p><p>“Great. Until then, you’re to run laps around the gym until one of you pukes or passes out and if you still have time after that, practice receives until classes start,” Ennoshita smiled charmingly. Kageyama grumbled and Hinata paled. </p><p> </p><p>“Ennoshita-san, I don’t want to puke!” Hinata proclaimed because of course, if one of them puked, it was going to be him. </p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t make out in my gym,” he smiled again in such a sickeningly sweet, but simultaneously threatening way, that Suga would also be proud of their new captain. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, captain,” Hinata mumbled and the two made their way out of the gym. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Now first years…” they heard Ennoshita trail off as he slammed the gym doors behind them. Tanaka and Noya ran up to them, followed by Kinoshita, Narita, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima. Their teammates snickered at them. </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like some things don’t change,” Tsukishima said haughtily. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, bruh, now they’re boyfriends,” Tanaka batted his eyelashes, hands clasped by the side of his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Are we? You didn’t answer me,” Hinata turned to Kageyama. Kageyama looked at him like he was stupid. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, dumbass. We’re boyfriends now,” he looked away from the others, reaching down to lace Hinata’s hand in his. It was so small and warm and slightly calloused, but still soft and it fit flawlessly in Kageyama’s own rough hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Disgusting,” Tsukishima’s lip curled as he looked at the two. </p><p> </p><p>Yamguci frowned and pulled his hand out of Tsukishima’s, “you don’t like hand holding, Tsukki?” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima turned to him quickly, eyes wide, “no-- I didn’t-- of course I like holding <em> your </em> hand, but I mean-- ya know what, shut up, Tadashi.” Tsukishima’s blush would make any tomato jealous. Yamaguchi just snickered and joined their hands together once more. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, that’s gross,” Kinoshita said, completely ignoring that fact that his own arm was wrapped around Noya’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima just rolled his eyes and dragged Yamaguchi into the gym. The others bid farewell to the unlucky second year duo and walked into the gym. </p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a moment as Hinata stared at the closed gym door longingly. Kageyama took the time to think about what just happened. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata liked him back. Hinata <em>liked</em> <em>him back</em>. They were <em>dating</em> now. <em>Boyfriends</em>, in fact, and Kageyama was thrilled. He had spent the last however many months pining after the small redhead, so worried about messing things up between them. The fact that Hinata returned his feelings was nothing short of a miracle in Kageyama’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Here was this small ball of sunshine; his savior, his grace. The reason Kageyama once again enjoyed volleyball and life and school. The reason Kageyama opened up and let others in. The reason Kageyama forgave himself. Without Hinata, Kageyama would probably still have been the same lonely King he was in middle school. </p><p> </p><p>But what if things changed now? Kageyama wasn’t sure that he could handle losing Hinata in any capacity. He needed things to stay the same, albeit maybe with a little more kissing and cuddling. The expectations would be different, he knew. Hinata would expect certain things of him as a boyfriend, just as Kageyama was sure he’d have some new expectations of his own. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop thinking so hard, Yama,” Hinata squeezed his hand. Kageyama looked at him and Hinata stared back, a gentle smile gracing his features. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to mess this up,” he mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“Psh. As if I’d let you, Baka,” Hinata tch’d, “now c’mon. If I’m gonna puke, I want to have time to get a snack before class.” Hinata, Kageayama’s <em> boyfriend</em>, released his hand and started a slow jog around the gym. </p><p> </p><p>“Last one to reach 20 laps has to buy the other’s lunch,” Hinata shouted back before he turned around and started sprinting. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was dumbfounded for a second before he yelled and started running after Hinata, “Hey dumbass! What the heck. You cheated!” Ahead of him, Hinata laughed loudly and Kageyama’s entire body warmed at the sound. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t mess this up. He wasn’t going to be written off as just another temporary mistake in Hinata’s book. He trusted Hinata and he trusted himself. He knew that Hinata would be around to continue saving Kageyama from himself and he hoped that one day, he could return the favor. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>